Ultimate Evolution
Story In downtown Bellwood, the people are screaming and running, as Rath is throwing cars everywhere. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, PEOPLE OF BELLWOOD! I, JOHN SMITH, AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS ENTIRE! (Rath is then hit by a bolt of lightning, knocking him down and rolls away. He gets up, and turns to see Shocksquatch standing there.) Shocksquatch: You really think that people are going to believe that I am destroying my hometown, Lucci? Rath: JOHN SMITH. WHERE ARE YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS? Shocksquatch: Making sure the townspeople get to safety. This is between you and me. Leave everyone else out of it. Rath emits a low growl, and hits the Ultimatrix. Four spikes form on the symbol, and his body glows green. The orange fur turns to white, and he grows a tiger tail. His hind legs become as big and muscular as his arms, and he goes down on all four. His back is more rounded, and three small spikes come out. Shocksquatch: Ha! Is that it? You don’t look so (Ultimate Rath then gains a green outline, and he splits into three.) Oh. That’s different. Ultimate Rath: Are you going to shift forms, John? Are you going to become something that you think can beat my perfected form? Shocksquatch: No. I’m going to become something that’ll defeat you. (Hits Omnitrix. His body becomes slimmer, and his fur yellow on his body, with his head, lower arms and lower legs black. He has three yellow horns and a green belt. He has bolts on his wrists, and two on his neck.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! The first Ultimate Rath clone charges forward, going to pounce at Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch charges his fist with lightning, and he swings it. The fist hits Ultimate Rath, and the fist turns into a giant electric fist, and it extends to slam Ultimate Rath into a building. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Whoa! Didn’t see that coming. OW!!! (The second clone had bitten into his leg. Ultimate Shocksquatch turns it into electricity, causing Ultimate Rath to lose his grip. Ultimate Shocksquatch then stomps into Ultimate Rath with a giant electric foot.) Ha! How do you like that? (He then kicks the clone away.) The third Ultimate Rath starts charging towards Ultimate Rath, and Ultimate Shocksquatch turns his lower body into an electric tornado, and he flies forward, the two exchanging fists. The third clone goes flying, towards the other two clones. The three join together. Ultimate Shocksquatch continues to fly at Ultimate Rath, creating a giant electric fist. Ultimate Rath hits the Ultimatrix, turning into Ghostfreak. He turns intangible, and the electric fist hits a building, causing it to collapse. Ghostfreak: What a sad day, when the hero destroys his own city. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Fine, Lucci. I’ll play your game. (Hits Omnitrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! Ghostfreak flies away from Big Chill, but Big Chill fires freeze rays from his hands. They hit Ghostfreak, and he’s frozen, crashing into the ground. Ghostfreak’s eye travels down the black lines on his body, trying to find way out. Big Chill: Okay, didn’t know he could do that. But it’s futile. I remember someone telling me once that intangibility cancels itself out. You can’t phase out of that ice. (Then, out from one of the lines on Ghostfreak, a tentacle comes out, burrowing through the ice.) That’s just creepy. The tentacle taps the Ultimatrix, and he glows. His body grows big and red, being very muscular. He has a sash around his waist, with a genie tail. He has sharp nails, and a ponytail on his head. He then uses his strength to break free from the ice. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Now. You, shall disappear. (Ultimate Ghostfreak raises his hands, and an energy ball forms in his hands. He fires them at Big Chill, who phases into the ground to dodge. The energy blasts hit cars, causing them to explode. Then, a red and fire designed Big Chill comes out of the ground.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill breathes a beam of fire, and Ultimate Ghostfreak counters with an energy beam. The attacks cancel each other out. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies to punch Ultimate Big Chill, but Ultimate Big Chill phases through the fist. Ultimate Big Chill: Cool. You lost the power to go intangible. (He breathes fire again, and Ultimate Ghostfreak is hit, and he freezes over instantly, the ice going all the way to the ground, resembling a frozen fountain.) Whoa! That’s not fire. It’s ice flames. Ultimate Ghostfreak releases energy from the top half of his body, destroying the ice. He then destroys the thin ice tower holding him up, causing himself to fall towards the ground. He hits the Ultimatrix, turning into Fasttrack, and jumps out of the ice. Ultimate Big Chill: Time for you to ice over. (Breathes ice flames, and Fasttrack runs, dodging as a glacier ring forms around Ultimate Big Chill. Fasttrack was on the outside of the ring. Ultimate Big Chill lands inside the ring, and hits the Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: What are you waiting for, John? Are you afraid of me that much? (Cannonbolt breaks through the ice, and rolls into Fasttrack, sending Fasttrack flying. Cannonbolt: Not even close. Fasttrack gets up, and hits the Ultimatrix. His body turns a gold-like color, becoming slightly taller. His arms and legs are shorter, both being slightly coiled back, as if they could compress further. Cannonbolt: An Ultimate Fasttrack? You’ve got to do better than that. Ultimate Fasttrack’s leg coils greatly, then uncoils, becoming completely straight, and launches Ultimate Fasttrack, him appearing in front of Cannonbolt in the blink of an eye. Cannonbolt: What the? (Cannonbolt curls up into his shell, as Ultimate Fasttrack’s arm coils back. It uncoils, not even touching Cannonbolt, and generates a shockwave that sends Cannonbolt flying.) Ultimate Fasttrack: Is that good enough for you? (Cannonbolt gets up, his shell cracked.) Cannonbolt: Yeah. That’s a bit better. (Hits Omnitrix. His body turns to a light metallic blue color, and he now has studs along his body.) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Cannonbolt! Ultimate Cannonbolt curls up, revealing that there were spikes on his shell. He starts rolling towards Ultimate Fasttrack, the spikes tearing through the road. Ultimate Fasttrack coils then uncoils one of his legs, being launched forward. He crashes into Ultimate Cannonbolt at a blinding speed, and is sent flying back. He gets up, then coils and uncoils his arm, firing a shockwave. Ultimate Cannonbolt is launched into the air, and he starts coming down at Ultimate Fasttrack. Ultimate Fasttrack begins to coil his arm again, but is crushed under Ultimate Cannonbolt, who rolls off him afterwards. Ultimate Cannonbolt: You’re so fast, yet there’s such a delay between your attacks. Ultimate Fasttrack gets back to his feet, slightly injured. He then hits the Ultimatrix, turning into ChamAlien. ChamAlien then turns invisible. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Oh, great. (Hits Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt then uses his senses, detecting a creature with ChamAlien’s body style. Wildmutt gives chase, then stops to a halt in front of a building. ChamAlien was crawling up the side of the building with ease. Wildmutt tries to climb up using his claws, but falls back to the ground. Wildmutt then hits the Omnitrix. Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Ultimate Wildmutt then starts climbing up the building, having success now. He makes it to the roof of the building, then senses a big lizard with a horn on the nose coming at him. Ultimate Wildmutt turns, grabbing the horn meant to stab him. Ultimate Wildmutt then stands on his hind legs, slamming Ultimate ChamAlien into the ground. Ultimate ChamAlien turns visible, and stands up. He is a big, camouflage colored lizard, with a big horn on the nose, and a curled up tail. Ultimate Wildmutt: You can’t get away from me now, Lucci. Ultimate ChamAlien charges forward, thrusting his horn at Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt dodges, and gets in close to Ultimate ChamAlien. He grabs Ultimate ChamAlien’s arms, but he slightly loses his grip, the skin being slippery. Ultimate Wildmutt then spins around, and throws Ultimate ChamAlien high into the air. Ultimate ChamAlien hits the Omnitrix while flying through the air. He turns into a large, dinosaur like alien. Humungousaur: (Roars) Ultimate Wildmutt: It seems like a dinosaur. So that’s what destroyed the castle. Wait! (The silhouette outline of Humungousaur grows even bigger, having a spiked shell. He raises his arms, and his hands morph, glowing bright red to indicate a rise in heat.) I have to finish this. (Runs and jumps off the building.) Ultimate Humungousaur has green skin, and a spiked shell. His hands have turned into a bio-Gatling gun, firing bone fragments at Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt hits the Omnitrix, turning into Way Big. Way Big’s feet create craters in the ground, and Way Big is hit by the bone fragments. Way Big: Bye-bye, Lucci. (Way Big swings his fist, uppercutting and hitting Ultimate Humungousaur in the body, and sends him flying. A few moments later, there is a light resembling a star shining. Way Big reverts, and John collapses in one of the craters.) Gwen: John! (Gwen and Kevin run down the crater.) John: Uggg. Help. I can’t move. Kevin: Surely Azmuth warned you about doing something like that. (Gwen and Kevin lift John help, and start carrying him out of the crater.) Gwen: Should we go after Lucci? John: Not now. If I feel this way, then there’s no way that Lucci can move. (A large series of reporters and cameramen approach, the reporters asking John questions.) Kevin: Hey, beat it! Move aside, move aside! End Scene Far away from Bellwood, Lucci lies in a crater, unable to move. A group of Forever Knights arrive, all of them pointing their laser lances at Lucci. The leader, who has an eyepatch, approaches. Knight: Sir Connor, what shall we do with this beast? Connor: We shall take him to our king, and let him deal with him. (Lucci emits a low growl, as the Knights lift him and bind him.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *townspeople *reporters Villains *Rob Lucci *Forever Knights **Connor Aliens By John: *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Way Big By Lucci: *Rath *Ultimate Rath (first appearance) *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack (first appearance) *ChamAlien *Ultimate ChamAlien (first appearance) *Humungousaur (first appearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) Trivia *This episode has the most new aliens unlocked in one episode, with 9. *Humungousaur is the only non-Ultimate form to be unlocked this episode. *Ultimate Shocksquatch is the only original Ultimate form to the story that John used. **Also, Ultimate Humungousaur is the only canon Ultimate form that Lucci used. *Way Big is the only alien used that didn't go Ultimate. *Ultimate Wildmutt is the only Ultimate already unlocked to be used. *Besides the aliens from the original 10, the aliens that gained Ultimate forms have very few appearances up to this point. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights